Barbie in A Christmas Carol
:"Keep the beauty of Christmas in your heart every day of the year." :—Barbie ''Barbie in A Christmas Carol ''is the fourteenth computer-animated film in the Barbie film series. It is a direct-to-DVD film released in 2008. Set during the Christmas period, Barbie plays Eden Starling, a singing diva living in Victorian London who hates Christmas. The story is based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Plot Plot Summary "Barbie in A Christmas Carol is a heartwarming adaptation of the classic Dickens story filled with cherished Christmas carols, fabulous fashions and lots of laughs! The tale stars Barbie as Eden Starling, the glamorous singing diva of a theatre in Victorian London. Along with her snooty cat, Chuzzlewit, Eden selfishly plans to make all the theatre performers stay and rehearse on Christmas Day! Not even Eden's childhood friend, Catherine, can talk Eden out of her self-centred tantrum. It's up to three very unusual Christmas Spirits to take Eden on a fantastical holiday journey that will open her heart to the spirit of the season and the joy of giving. Barbie in A Christmas Carol is a family favorite to enjoy every holiday season!" Trailers Cast and Characters 'Main characters ' *Barbie, voiced by Kelly Sheridan, tells her younger sister Kelly a story about Eden Starling to convince her to appreciate Christmas and go to a charity party. *Kelly, voiced by Amelia Thripura Henderson, tells Barbie she hates Christmas because they are not doing what they usually do. By the end of the movie, she appreciates Christmas more and attends the charity party. *Eden Starling, played by Barbie and voiced by Morwenna Banks, is the main character of the movie. She is based on the character Ebenezer Scrooge from the original story, and although she is a very talented singer, she is very full of herself. The Christmas Spirits visit her to make her change her ways in time for Christmas Day. her singing voice is played by Melissa Lyons, and Young Eden is played by Prudence Edwards. *Catherine Beadnell, played by Nikki and voiced by Kandyse McClure, is Eden's childhood friend and costume designer. She is also voiced by Kandyse as Young Catherine, but Shauntia Fleming provides her singing voice. *Chuzzlewit is Eden's pet cat. He is lazy and Eden is very close to him. He is played by Kathleen Barr. *Aunt Marie, voiced by Pam Hyatt, is the aunt of Eden. She raised Eden to be very selfish by always telling her, "In a selfish world, the selfish succeed.". However, she visited Eden as a ghost to tell her that she must change, and then sent the three Christmas Spirits to change Eden. *Spirit of Christmas Past, voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, is the second ghost that comes to visit Eden after her Aunt Marie. She is huge fan of Eden and takes her and Chuzzlewit to see Eden's childhood. Her singing voice is provided by Leanne Araya. *Spirit of Christmas Present, voiced by Kathleen Barr. She's the third ghost to appear and shows Eden how much the co-workers hate her. Then, she shows her and Chuzzlewit an orphange home and Catherine really cares about the orphans, especially Tammy. When Eden shows concern for the orphans' future, the ghost repeated the cruel phrase that she said to Catherine. Singing voice is provided by Lisa Roth. *Spirit of Christmas Future, voiced by Gwynyth Walsh. She's the final ghost to appear in the movie. She shows Eden: her potential future. After firing everyone and the failure of their replacements, she lost her fortune and is poor. Catherine is now a popular, but cruel fashion designer to her co-workers. Singing voice is provided by Kelly Brixby. 'Secondary and background characters' *Freddy, voiced by Luke Smith. He's a magician that works at the same theatre of Eden. He's clumsy and secretly in love with Catherine. His singing voice is provided by Anthony Fett. *Ann and Nan are the two dancers of Eden's group. They are twins and they always talk about Freddy and Catherine. They're the youngers of the theatre group. They are both voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent, while both their singing voices are provided by Leanne Araya. DVD Bonus Features *''Barbie & The Diamond Castle'' Secret Scene *Christmas Carol-oke Party *"Jingle Bells" Music Video starring Chuzzlewit the Cat *Collecting Dreams: The Making of the 2008 Barbie Collector Holiday Doll Trivia *Even though this was marketed as Barbie's first ever holiday movie, that was actually Barbie in the Nutcracker, which was set during the Christmas Period. *When Eden and Spirit of Christmas past are in Eden's past, Nutcracker, a character from ''Barbie in the Nutcracker'', has a cameo on a shelf. External Links *Official site for the animated movie Barbie in A Christmas Carol: http://www.barbie.com/christmas/ Category:Barbie in A Christmas Carol Category:Movies adapted from novels Category:Holiday movies